Brotherly Bonds
by Links6
Summary: Dean and Sam get cursed by a witch. And now... they literally can't let go of each other... which sucks. Brotherly fluff. Dedicated to smalld1171!


AN1: Set sometime during Season 1.

AN2: Sorry, had to edit this a bit ;P I wanted to add a bit in the end and I totally missed it when I first posted it up! xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its related characters or themes.**

Dedicated to the amazing smalld1171 ! Thank you so much for your awesome reviews!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

_**Brotherly Bonds**_

.

.

.

The worst part is: it doesn't seem to bother Dean half as much as it bothers Sam.

Sam blames it on Dean's Big Brother status. Changing diapers changes a man, at least, according Dean. And, according Dean, _nothing _else compared to that. Not werewolf drool. Not skin-walker slough. Not even opening a freshy grave.

"Alright, since we can't be a couple of lone wolves anymore... I got us this," Dean states with a cheery grin, emerging from his duffle with a cable-tie.

For a split-second Sam's considering the _very _real possibility that Dean's lost his mind, "Uh... what's that for?" he asks hesitantly.

Dean clasps his right- and Sam's left-hand together and wraps the cable-tie around it, drawing it tighter until their hands are firmly tied together, "_Voila!_" he cheers, waving his –_and now Sam's- _hand in the air.

Sam checks out Dean's handiwork and frowns, "_This is your solution?_" Sam gestures with his left-hand, his forehead creasing even more when Dean's right-hand gets dragged along for the ride.

"Hey! I'd rather _not _get zapped by some freaky voo-doo lightning each time we separate, alright?" Dean reasons, wriggling his fingers to get a more comfortable position.

Sam huffs and turns to leave, only to jerk Dean involuntarily after him. "Dude... _tied _together here?" Dean snaps, grudgingly joining Sam on their stroll towards the adjacent kitchen, "Geez... are you _sure _you got a full-ride to Stanford?".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

AC/DC's on the radio, the road's been a smooth ride with relatively little traffic. They were half-way down to South Dekota when Dean spots the roadside diner. And, his grumbling stomach is murmuring sweet words of seduction and he was _not _going to ignore the Fillet Cheese Steak with some fries calling his name.

"Ohhh _yeaaahhh _... " Dean murmurs, edging the Impala to the left.

His pleasant little reverie was suddenly aborted when he moved to change gears and Sam's arm wasn't budging from it's spot on the seat.

"Sam! _Wake up!_" Dean growls, nudging Sam's leg. And he's _ very _aware of just how fast they're approaching the diner.

Bleary-eyed, Sam twitches as he sits up. "W-wha-?" he mumbled tiredly.

Dean moves forward to change gears again and this time Sam moves along. The Impala finally starts to slow down and Dean's got the chance to scare the jeebiez out of a couple of the diner-goers as he skids to a halt right in-front of the diner.

A couple of the patrons throw Dean a one-finger salute while a couple others greet him with a four-letter welcome. Dean was courteous enough to wave back with a wink and a mandatory mock kiss.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sam is fine with typing with his right-hand only. He can work his phone right-handed and he can even turn the pages with only his right hand.

What bugs him is the fact that each time he wants to hit the 'ESC' button, Dean tugs back his hand before Sam can exit the program he's working. And, oh the irony, that ESCAPE is the one thing he _can't _do at the moment. He is literally _stuck _to Dean, and how regardless of how awesome bonding-time this week's been... he'd rather take a leak solo.

It's bad when Bobby says that the witch that cast this little spell is already dead, and that he'll have to scour his books for some kind of 'cure'.

When it started, whenever they were physically separated, they'd get a shock- like touching the open wires on a battery-powered toy.

But, now, a week later... whenever Dean or Sam's physically separated, it feels like they've fallen head-first into a high-voltage cage_. "Good times"._

"Pass me my beer, would you, Sam?" Dean asks, not even bothering to reach for it himself, grinning when Sam sends him a glare.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It's two weeks later, when they take a break in a bar near Sioux Falls. Sam's ordering a club soda while Dean decides to be a _man _and order a damned _beer. _It's only when Dean leans over the counter, sending the signature Winchester-smirk her way and waggling his eyebrows in his _oh-so-adorable _way... and the waitress gives Dean and Sam's little Kumbaya hand-holding routine before she slides away with an awkward smile that this_ curse_ finally starts to bug Dean.

It's not twenty-four hours before Dean's found the solution to their curse and finally managed to get that waitress' number. And this time, Sam _really _doesn't mind to go to the movies _alone_ this time.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>_

_**Please drop me a pm or review if you liked it :D**_


End file.
